


Seven Deadly Oneshots

by Amberdiamondswords



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdiamondswords/pseuds/Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A collection of seven oneshots based around the Seven Deadly Sins.





	Seven Deadly Oneshots

**_DEADLY SIN #1: LUST_ **

_"_ _The universe looks at you and sees a hero. But do you know what I see? A coward. Someone who lost the guts to find his race."_

Foolish Lombax. For a creature who has conquered entire armies with just himself and his pet robot, he was very weak. Vendra flexed her fingers, pink sparks jolting around them. She chuckled to herself; she won't have to worry about that poor little boy anymore. She couldn't afford to have him interfere with the plan she and Neftin had been working so hard to complete.

Twenty years they've waited to be reunited with the Nethers. Cast into this dimension as younglings, she Neftin were forced to adjust to this dimensions reality so they could survive. They could no longer live in the Netherverse that they had been born in, so they were forced to spend those miserable years in that corrupted orphanage. Creeps and bullies constantly picking on her and her brother, she would end them all now if she had the time. And no one came to save them as no one wanted to adopt them. It was like a prison.

The only thing that kept Vendra sane throughout those awful years in the orphanage was her very special friend who laid dormant in the cave that she and Neftin were found in. Mr. Eye was Vendra's only friend throughout those miserable years, and he had information that no one at the orphanage could provide for her: her and Neftin's heritage. He told her that they were Nethers who had adjusted to the dimension that they were sent to and he gave her the unfortunate news that they wouldn't be able to survive in the Netherverse anymore without protective gear.

Overcome with grief that she would never be able to go home to her real family, Vendra began forming a plot. If she and Neftin couldn't go home and be with the Nethers, then she would bring the Nethers to them.

Vendra spent the next few years of her life studying interdimensional travel. She went through book after book, she could have filled up an entire library with the number of books she read and studied. Often she would skip meals just to keep reading without interruption. The amount of notes she took was astounding as well, as her room would often be littered with stray pages that were ripped from her many notebooks. It was only when she entered her teens that she began putting her knowledge to work.

All of her studying pointed Vendra in the direction of a device called the Dimensionator created by the Lombaxes during the Great War with the Cragmites. Unfortunately, though, the Dimensionator was out of commission at a museum on Kerwan. Vendra wasn't prepared to give in, though, as she stole a tourbot from the museum so she could collect even more information about the Dimensionator. This was when her true plan began to form.

If they couldn't use the original Dimensionator, they would just to build one of their own.

Vendra and Neftin had previously raided the Zarkov Sector and forced an evacuation so they could have an entire sector to perform their interdimensional experiments. However, all of their experiments have ended in failure. If they used their own Dimensionator, however, things might end up a bit more interesting. A small chuckle rose up in Vendra once more

A small chuckle rose up in Vendra once more. It was only a matter of time before their biggest test was performed. Their Dimensionator may have been weak, but with the powers that Vendra had been blessed with thanks to Mr. Eye, they could possibly open up just a few portals. And when the walls between the two dimensions were worn as thin as they could get, she could bring Mr. Eye here as well. And she could finally be reunited with the family that she always wanted.

If Vendra wasn't as empty on the inside as she was, she could appear all giddy and excited. A smile loomed on her face as her dreams and wants were just in arms reach. More sparks flew out of her fingertips as she felt her heart jump. The look on the Nethers' faces when they're released from their dimension and brought to them. They would be thrilled. It was only a matter of time now. The walls were wearing ever so thin. Vendra smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, Mr. Eye. Soon.

"Did we really have to do that?" Neftin suddenly asked, breaking the silence and pulling Vendra out of her memories and thoughts.

"Do what?" Vendra asked, squinting her intimidating eyes. She didn't quite care for her brother's tone.

"We could have just locked them up. We didn't have to, you know...kill them."

"We couldn't risk letting those pests get in our way. We've worked too hard to let a little Lombax stop us."

Vendra felt nothing when she saw the Nebulox explode. She had heard of the adventures of Ratchet and his friends, but she never thought highly of him. She didn't think anything of him. That miserable creature turned on his own race and stopped looking for him. What a weak soul. Vendra wasn't going to stop until she was reunited with the family she had always wanted. It wasn't her fault that the stupid Lombax didn't have the same nobleness as her. In fact, he didn't have anything anymore, did he? His burnt orange fur was now scattered across the cosmos. He wasn't her problem anymore.

Besides, she couldn't waste her time thinking about her victims. She had bigger things to attend to. Her and Neftin went through hell. Now they were going to redeem themselves by bringing their own family to this dimension. She didn't care how many lives she ruined. She never mattered to anyone...so why should anyone matter to her?

* * *

**This was my first time writing Vendra and feel like I butchered it, but I knew that the Lust sin wasn't going to be my best one.**

**Also I'm only going to be making these oneshots 1,000-2,000 words long since I am making seven of them. So that's why this was so short.**

**Anyway, Vendra's Lust to be reunited with the Nethers has been explored. Number two of the Seven Deadly Sins is: Gluttony!**

 

 


End file.
